1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manual pressing device for a flusher, particularly to one able to be pressed with only a little manual force and having a simple structure so as to cut its cost for production,
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic and manual flusher has an advantage of both automatic and manual operation for flushing water by provision of a sensing device for automatic flushing and a manual-pressing device for manual flushing. Therefore, in case of electric stoppage, it can still flush water by means of a manual pressing device for flushing water. There is a manual flushing device with a flush valve disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,994 by the same inventor of this case, and it includes a flusher body provided with a lateral hole in its lower portion, and a water exhausting passageway communicating with the lateral hole, and a lengthwise hole formed in an annular wall of the upper portion of the body, a chamber formed under the lengthwise hole and communicating with both the lengthwise hole and the lateral hole at the same time. Then a manual pressing device is positioned in the lateral hole so as to be pressed for flushing water through the water-exhausting passageway.
However, the manual-pressing device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,994 has been found to have the following disadvantages                1. The pressing rod of the manual pressing device has a cross-shaped water exhausting passageway, which must be processed by drilling, complicating the producing process, heighten its cost and making it processed not so correct.        2. Either the pressing rod is pressed down or not, three anti-leak gaskets have to be used for stopping leakage of water, and subsequently these gaskets give rise to frictional resistance in manually pressing the press rod, and in addition, the resilience of the spring may make up some resistance to manual pressing, so the whole resistance against manual pressing becomes substantially large, inconvenient to use.        